


A Little Wager

by ReddPyramid



Category: Saiyuki Gaiden
Genre: Light Dom/sub, M/M, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:15:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25913458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReddPyramid/pseuds/ReddPyramid
Summary: Once again irritated to find the Field Marhsal's office in a shambles after having so recently cleaned it for him, Kenren expresses his displeasure.  Tenpou decides to make a little wager with the General to see who will have to clean it up this time- but the conditions proposed seem to be more in Kenren's favor than Tenpou's...
Relationships: Kenren Taishou & Tenpou Gensui
Kudos: 2





	1. A Little Wager

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first fanfiction I've bothered to write in over a decade, and I'm more than a little nervous about releasing it into the wild. I've done my best to keep characterisation as canon as possible, despite the nature of the work. See the end note for a little bit of author commentary and insight into the direction things took. I feel this little work will help illustrate why Kenren seems to have so little problem cleaning his superior's office and fetching his coffee for him, though.

A string of colorful language ill befitting heavenly ears left General Kenren’s mouth as he stumbled over a pile of books and other documents. Honestly, how could anyone function in this mess? It looked more like a storage room than the office of the Western Heavenly Army’s second highest ranking officer. And just where was the Field Marshal, anyway? “Oi! Tenpou! Are you buried alive again?” The irritation with the clutter was obvious in his tone as he looked around the office. “We should just burn the whole room down and start over...” he muttered as he began picking his way through the mess.

“I’d much prefer we didn’t do that, ahaha, I do have paperwork… err, around here somewhere.” The voice spoke up from behind the white couch, and up came the Field Marshal’s head, peering over the back of it. It was covered in books as well, the Martial God’s beloved ceramic frog ashtray perched precariously on the couch back. “Hello again, Kenren,” he said with a smile.

“Don’t 'hello' _me_ , we just cleaned this place a few days ago! How do you even have the _time_ to create such a mess?” The Unruly General dragged a hand down his face before turning in his careful course through the clutter to make his way to the couch. His foot slipped on a book, and he had to pinwheel his arms to keep his balance.

Tenpou blinked at him before taking his own look around himself. Ahh, it _was_ rather messy again, wasn’t it. Whoops. “I’m sorry, I just can’t seem to help it.” He dropped out of sight for a moment to mark his place in his latest book, before coming back up and getting to his feet amidst the books and scattered objects. 

“Wouldn’t it be so much better if you read on the couch, instead of on the floor?” Kenren asked him with mild exasperation. Sitting on the hard tile floor for hours hunched over books couldn’t have been comfortable, but that was just what Tenpou spent much of his free time doing.

“Oh, I can read almost anywhere,” he replied cheerfully, seeming to miss the point entirely. He stepped around the couch to meet Kenren partway, looking up at the other and seeming belatedly to realise just how irritated his General was. His smile faded a little as he looked up into those dark violet eyes. “...I’m sorry.” He ducked his head slightly as he said it, genuinely feeling a little remorse. 

Seeing Tenpou lower his head like that made Kenren feel guilty in return, he hated to see that smile fade that way. “Ah, shit.” He grimaced and rubbed the back of his neck, before reaching out to grasp the other’s chin lightly, tipping his head up to make him look at him again. “Forget it. But I’m not helping you clean up this time.”

An impish expression came to the Field Martial’s features, his eyes narrowing slightly as a different sort of smile curved his lips. Uhoh, Kenren knew _that_ look. “You’re not? How unkind,” he said with mock hurt. 

The General wasn’t falling for it this time. “Nope. I’m not.” And he crossed his arms low over his chest as if to emphasize the point. 

Tenpou reached out and ran the tips of his fingers lightly down the skin bared by the General’s half open uniform, pausing at the skull charm. Kenren felt a little thrill go through him at the touch, and his body reacted eagerly to it, as it always did when Tenpou started in on him this way. Tipping his head slightly, the Field Marshal looked up into Kenren’s eyes, that little smile still curving his lips. “Are you _sure_?”

“ _Yes_ , goddammit, I’m sure. This isn’t going to work this time.” Irritation, but also a certain heat in his skin at the other’s touch, the way Tenpou looked up at him, and oh no, the Field Marshal was stepping even closer, invading his personal space. His throat worked as he swallowed, before his jaw tensed as he resolved not to let the other get his way for once.

The Field Marshal lifted his hands to touch Kenren’s neck and shoulder, drawing him down close so that he could speak quietly in the other’s ear. “Well, if you’re sure… I was thinking of making a little wager, though.” One leg slipped between Kenren’s, Tenpou’s thigh brushing his groin, pressing against an already growing hardness there. 

That voice, so soft in his ear, sent chills through him, and heat bloomed low in his belly. _Shit._ A quiet sound left him as Tenpou teased him with his leg. “...what kind of wager?” He asked with resignation, but his eyes were darkened with mounting lust.

“Meet me in the bedroom, and I’ll tell you.” Tenpou replied with a smile, drawing back and beginning to pick his way toward his room. Kenren managed a “ _Hey!_ ” after a moment, but it was too late to protest. He stood in the middle of the disastrous office, blinking, before following with a muttered oath.

**-*-*-*-**

Tenpou’s bedroom wasn’t much better off than his office in terms of clutter, but the bed was cleared off and there was a large hourglass sitting on the nightstand that hadn’t been there the last time Kenren was in here. By the time he made it to the Marshal’s room, Tenpou was settled on the edge of the bed, a soft smile on his face, but a hungry look in his dark violet eyes. Kenren knew that look, and another thrill of arousal went through him at the sight of it. He couldn’t let Tenpou know that he was interested though-- all part of their game. He crossed his arms over his chest after kicking the door shut behind him. “Alright, what’s this about?” He inquired with a raised brow.

“The terms are pretty simple. If I win, you clean the office again and get to be my coffee slave for a week. If you win, I’ll clean it myself and keep it clean for a week.” His gaze flicked to the hourglass, before returning to Kenren. “All you have to do to _win_ … is not cum before the sand runs out.”

Kenren’s brows had furrowed more and more as the other spoke, but when the Marshal finally came out and said the conditions for winning, his cock gave a twitch in his uniform pants, making him clench his teeth briefly. It never ceased to get him hot and bothered to hear Tenpou say such things. “Piece of cake,” he replied with his usual braggadocio, smirking. 

“If you say so, dear General,” Tenpou replied blithely. Then his expression sharpened, dark violet eyes narrowed and teeth showing ever so slightly in his smile. “Now _strip_.”

 _Fuck_ , thought Kenren. The air of command in the other’s voice sent a tingle down his spine, but he obeyed quickly and soon enough stood naked before his commander. Tenpou jerked his head toward the bed, indicating he should get on it, and wordlessly, he did so, lying down on his back and getting comfortable. His arousal was obvious, his cock hard and already throbbing, resting against his belly. He folded his hands behind his head, and smirked at Tenpou. 

The Marshal picked up the heavy hourglass and flipped it, before setting it down on the nightstand. The sand began to flow, and he turned back to his pet General with that dangerous little smile on his face. He scooted closer to the other, settling cross legged on the bed next to him, before tracing the line of Kenren’s jaw with a finger. _Such roguish good looks, and those eyes…_ He ran his hands down the planes of Kenren’s chest, pausing to give one nipple a cheeky pinch, eliciting a hissing inhale through Kenren's clenched teeth, before his hands glided lower, exploring the other’s abdomen. He was careful to avoid so much as brushing the General’s cock, intentionally leaving it neglected. He enjoyed the way Kenren’s abdominal muscles jumped and twitched when he touched the other, the little indrawn breaths and hisses of pleasure as he mapped out that gorgeous body.

“Mm, you’re not trying very hard, maybe you _want_ to clean your office,” Kenren taunted him lightly, his eyes closed. He was enjoying those light touches, but he was also surprised that Tenpou hadn’t gripped him where he was hardest yet. After all, wasn't the goal to make him lose?

“Oh hush, we’ve only just started.” Tenpou chided him in return, the smile clear in his voice.

Kenren felt the bed sink as Tenpou shifted positions, and when he opened his eyes, the Marshal was looming over him, smiling. He brought their lips together in a kiss, gentle but insistent, and the General returned it in kind, his tongue running out to trace Tenpou’s lower lip. He could taste cigarettes and something sweet on his commander’s lips. He started to take his hands from behind his head so he could touch the other, but Tenpou broke the kiss to tell him firmly, “No. You keep your hands right where they are or I’ll restrain them.” A flush of heat in his belly at the words, and the tone in which they were spoken. “Is that a promise?” Kenren teased back, smirking. In answer, Tenpou kissed him again, a little harder this time, wiping the smirk off his face and further arousing him. His neglected cock gave an insistent throb, and he shifted a little on the bed. Against his lips, he felt Tenpou’s smirk… he must have noticed. _Damn._

Tenpou drew back and ran his hands down Kenren’s chest again, before gliding them back up to tease at the General’s nipples. Kenren shifted, his back arching into the touch, muscles tensing. His breathing was becoming a little ragged now, not quite panting but obviously enjoying Tenpou's attentions. The Marshal’s hair tickled Kenren’s chest as Tenpou bent down to take one hard nipple in his mouth, lightly sucking and nipping at it, running the tip of his tongue over it. The General almost brought his hands forward to tangle in his commander’s hair, to hold him there, but at the last moment, he remembered the command, and held still. His eyes were hazy with pleasure and half closed, but he was also restless, shifting his hips a little. Pre was beading at the head of his ignored cock, and it was starting to rise higher from the sheer intensity of his arousal. He could remember being this hard before, but he could count the number of times on one hand. “Fuck,” he murmured as Tenpou drew back again.

“Something the matter?” The Field Marshal inquired sweetly. 

Kenren’s gaze drifted to the hourglass, to see how much sand remained, and was surprised to see that the lower chamber’s floor wasn’t even obscured yet. And already he was resisting the urge to beg Tenpou to touch his cock. “Nope,” he replied evenly. “Just enjoying myself.”

“Mhm.” Tenpou hummed in response, before trailing his fingertips down the other’s chest, lower… and stopping shy of touching him where he wanted it most. His fingers moved to trail the other’s hip, tracing the dips and ridges of bone and muscle, then over his thigh, before withdrawing. Tenpou could see how painfully hard Kenren was getting, and found it delightful. Not to mention arousing. “So is there something you want from me?” He asked Kenren quietly.

“To clean your office,” the General replied readily, but that wasn’t all he wanted. As Tenpou’s fingers trailed over his hip and stroked his inner thigh, he felt his cock flex impatiently. The unconscious, automatic reaction of his body only served to further bank the fire of lust smoldering within him, and he bit back the words that wanted to leave his lips: _please touch me there._

“I saw that,” Tenpou replied amicably. “I get the feeling that isn’t the only thing you want.” He moved to grab Kenren’s arm and tug gently until the General pulled his hand from behind his head and let him draw the hand close to himself. He studied Kenren’s hand, bending the fingers and stroking his palm lightly, before he drew his pet General’s hand close to his face. He took Kenren’s index finger in his mouth, his eyes laughing silently as he did so. Wet warmth, a tongue swirling skillfully over his digit. “Ah _fuck_ -” Keneren said in a choked voice. He knew how good Tenpou was with his mouth, and the very thought of that was enough to make his cock throb almost painfully. He nearly pulled his hand away, but Tenpou’s grip on it tightened and the Marshal bobbed his head a few times, tongue laving and swirling over the General’s index finger in the most suggestive ways imaginable.

Kenren shifted on the bed, his back arching a little, eyes closed, he couldn’t look at that. He couldn’t look at that and _not_ beg. His hips rolled unconsciously, his mind associating what was being done to his finger with it being done instead to his cock, and though he tried to resist the imagery, not to mention the memories of times past, he couldn’t help himself. He groaned quietly, his cock straining, desperate for touch, for stimulation. “ _Please-_ ” He bit back the rest of it with an effort.

The triumph in the Marshal’s voice was subtle, but there. “Please _what_?” He asked softly, his voice near Kenren’s ear. The General moaned quietly, wanting to reach for him. “Nothing.” he managed stubbornly. 

“You’re lying…” The response was soft, Tenpou’s breath warm against his ear. “Please what? Please _stop_?”

“No, don’t stop,” he said, before he could think about it. _Dammit!_

“Oh?” A warm hand, gliding down his chest again, nails lightly scratching at his abs. "Don't stop? Don't stop _what_ ?" He drew his nails up the other's stomach, appreciating the way the muscles jumped and tensed under his fingers. "Or is there _something else_ you want?" Slender fingers at last-- _at long last!_ \-- wrapping around his aching cock; it throbbed and flexed at the touch, needy. Pre was drooling from its tip, slicking the glans and running down the shaft. Tenpou gave a slow, lazy stroke, and Kenren’s hips shifted into the motion mindlessly, before he could still them. “Fuck!” Kenren swore under his breath.

Still in his ear, Tenpou murmured, “What’s wrong?” His hand stilled, grip loosening as if he might let go. Kenren gave a frustrated little growl. “Don’t stop.” The Marshal smirked, knowing he had won already, no matter how much time was left, it was over for Kenren. His grip tightened, and he began to stroke the General’s cock, teasing more pre from it and using it to lube his stroking. “You _want_ to cum, don’t you.”

Those words sent a jolt of sizzling pleasure through him, and he nearly did climax, but he bit the inside of his lip, fighting it back. His hips rocked into Tenpou’s strokes, pressure building at the base of his spine. “No, I want you to clean your damn office,” he replied a little breathlessly, consciously trying to still his hips, and finding himself unable.

“Your body tells a different story. Look how you thrust into my hand, the way you throb for me.” He squeezed the other’s shaft, giving a long, slow stroke from base to tip, thumb teasing at the sensitive part just below the head. "You _want_ to…"

Those words in that soft voice, right in his ear. “Nngh… fuck, no.” But he knew he was losing. He knew he was losing, and it only made him want it more. He was just waiting for it now, for the ‘killing blow’, his eyes hazy and half closed, hips thrusting up into the other’s skillful strokes. Lust beat within him like a second, headier pulse, his focus narrowing to the sensation of that hand gliding up and down his shaft, stroking and teasing. That low, soft voice in his ear, with it's faint edge, that hint of danger, and of the Field Marshal's own enjoyment. His breath grew more ragged, his hips rolling up into Tenpou's strokes helplessly.

“You’re going to cum.” Tenpou taunted him. “You’re going to cum for me and there’s nothing you can do to stop it.” Teeth caught Kenren’s earlobe, tugging lightly. The final words were little more than a husky whisper, but the tone of command was one he couldn’t disobey: “ _Cum for me, Kenren._ ”

It had been building to the breaking point even before those final words, pressure, warmth and tingling. His hips bucked up roughly into the other’s stroking hand, and with a strangled little groan, he began to orgasm. His balls drew up, and his cock swelled before pulsing, spurts of cum splattering his chest and belly. Waves of pleasure washed over him, and he bucked, panting harshly, as Tenpou gave him a couple more long, languid strokes, teasing as much cum out of him as he could. “That’s right, let it out,” he purred in Kenren’s ear. Kenren’s little growl of defeat delighted him, and he could feel the General’s cock throb a couple more times in his grip as Kenren's back arched against the sheets. “Looks like I win," he murmured softly in the other's ear.

Kenren raised a hand to cover his eyes with a shuddering sigh, muscles in his lower abdomen jumping and twitching slightly with the afterglow. “Looks like it, but who’s the real winner here?” He asked with a faint smirk.

“The one without cum all over them, I would think.” Tenpou replied serenely as he released Kenren and straightened up. “You should probably grab a shower before you get to work on cleaning the office.” He started to get up, but a hand closed tightly around his wrist, stopping him. “Hm?” He looked back at the other, his head tipping slightly. 

“Maybe you should join me,” Kenren said, his eyes narrowed and lips curved in a smirk. His gaze flicked to the crotch of Tenpou’s slacks, where there was an obvious bulge. “Win win, yeah?” He lifted his brows as his gaze returned to the other's face, the smirk becoming a grin.

“...I’d like that,” Tenpou replied, and started up once more, Kenren following after him with a chuckle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now then, for a little commentary. Personally, I see the relationship between the two to be a mild Dominant/submissive one, with Tenpou taking the role of the Dominant generally. As they all so often point out, Heaven is ridiculously boring, and there's only so much to do to pass the endless time. Wagers such as these are common between the pair, a fun way to keep things interesting and have a little fun at the same time. Though Tenpou typically is the dominant one, I feel they often switch roles to keep it interesting and change things up, usually without even having to discuss it. The balance of power pendulums back and forth, and they just roll with it, enjoying themselves and each other.


	2. A Counter Wager

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Following the loss of his wager with Tenpou over who would be cleaning the office this time, the both of them head for the shower. Kenren hatches a plan to propose a counter wager in hopes of getting the Field Marshal back for his previous ignoble 'defeat'.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written the day after 'A Little Wager', I chose to post them as chapters just to keep them together and make it clear this was a continuation of 'A Little Wager'. Author commentary can be found at the end, as before.

One of the perks to his position as Field Marshal was the spacious private rooms that were at Tenpou’s disposal. This included his own private bathroom, which was a perk Kenren also appreciated, given his closeness with his commander. Kenren’s own quarters were a small one room affair near the rest of the Platoon, and didn’t have its own bathroom, so when he wasn’t able to use Tenpou’s bathroom, he was forced to use the communal one. Tenpou led the way to his bathroom, humming quietly as he flipped the light on and moved to get undressed. His clothes were dropped carelessly wherever they fell, and even now Kenren couldn’t help but roll his eyes at the other. The bathroom was a mess in much the same manner as the rest of the Field Marshal’s personal rooms, but not quite to the same degree as the office or bedroom, thankfully.

The General gathered up Tenpou’s discarded clothing and piled them together, at least; he knew if he didn’t, it was likely the other would step on them upon getting out of the shower. As he was doing so, he heard Tenpou get the water started. Kenren grabbed some towels and set them on the counter, before moving up behind the Marshal’s bent over form. He glided a hand up the curve of Tenpou’s back, the other gripping the shorter male’s hip.

“Oh-” came the Field Marshal’s slightly startled response to this unexpected touch. He looked over his shoulder without straightening, his glasses having slipped down his nose a little from the position, so he was peering over them at Kenren owlishly. The General was amused by the expression, grinning back at him wolfishly. Uhoh, Tenpou knew _that_ look even _with_ the detriment of being half blind.

Kenren said nothing, his grip on his commander’s hip tightening as he drew the other back against himself. The way Tenpou’s eyes widened as he was pressed close to the other made Kenren chuckle. “What’s the matter, _boss_?” He asked, the smirk clear in his voice, his deep violet eyes narrowed.

Tenpou pushed his glasses up, blinking, before his eyes narrowed a little in that look that meant the best kind of trouble. He wriggled his hips, pressing back against the other, curious. He was rewarded with a hiss from Kenren, and a twitch from the General’s half hard cock. _So soon?_ Tenpou thought, with amusement and delight. “Someone’s insatiable,” he said wryly. The water ran on, ignored by them both.

Kenren had a plan, and what Tenpou had just done with him would all but assure his victory. “I’ve got a counter wager for you, Field Marshal.” Kenren hooked one arm around his commander and drew him upright, before sliding his hand up Tempou’s chest. 

“Hmph.” Tenpou scoffed at him, before responding primly, “You already lost, you’re not getting out of it, General.” 

Kenren’s hand slid back down Tenpou’s chest, fingertips grazing a nipple on their way down. “Yeah, I’m not going to try to get out of it. The former terms still apply.” He brought his lips to the Field Marshal’s shoulder, kissing it gently, before grazing his teeth against the smooth flesh. He moved his lips up the curve of Tenpou’s throat, his hot breath stirring dark strands of long hair.

The Field Marshal tipped his head, baring more of his neck for those attentions, his eyes half closing. “Oh? Well, state your terms then, General.” His breath hitched a little, his skin flushing and heating under the other’s touch, he leaned back against the taller God’s broad chest.

Against the Marshal’s throat, those lips curved in a smirk, but he didn’t immediately reply, nipping and suckling at the flesh of Tenpou’s neck first. He worked his way ever closer to the other’s ear, before murmuring softly into it: “If I win… you have to _help_ me clean the office…”

Tenpou’s chest hitched once again, breath catching, his eyes closed as a shiver traced its way down his spine from the voice in his ear. “...and if _I_ win?” He reached behind himself with one hand, to grasp Kenren’s hip and pull the larger male more firmly against himself.

The General gave a quiet little sound, his hips rolling against Tenpou’s backside, the smooth flesh of those toned buttocks sinfully good against his steadily stiffening cock. “...if you win, I’ll clean your bedroom too.” He lowered his lips to the swell of muscle where Tenpou’s neck met his shoulder, and grazed it with his teeth.

“ _Nngh--_ ” He couldn’t help the sound that left him as he felt Kenren’s hardness moving against him, and when those teeth grazed that sensitive spot, his head tipped back with a little gasp. “Ahh-... And the conditions of this wager?” He asked, his voice a little husky. Heat, low in his belly, warm anticipation and yearning; he was painfully aroused, pre beading at the tip of his own long neglected cock.

Kenren gripped Tenpou’s hip with one hand, pulling him tight against himself as he rolled his hips slowly, the other hand slid back up the Field Marshal’s chest, rising to grip his jaw and force his head back. Teeth worked at Tenpou’s neck, making the Marshal gasp and arch his back a little. The Unruly General paused his assault long enough to reply in a low voice, “Whoever cums first loses.”

 _Oh dear,_ thought Tenpou at those words. He was wise to Kenren’s ruse, and he was also amused at how neatly the other had played him into a corner. Given that the General had only just been brought to orgasm a few moments ago, and he himself hadn’t at all, he was at a severe disadvantage here. And Kenren knew so very much about him, what he liked, what he responded to, the General would push all his buttons. Tenpou couldn’t say he wasn’t looking forward to it. There was only the faintest tremor in his voice when he spoke. “Very well, General, I accept your terms.” He bucked back against the other teasingly. “The water’s still running, though, we really should get in...”

The General gave a little groan at the playful bucking back against him, the hand at Tenpou’s jaw dropping to reach down and wrap around the Field Marshal’s hardness. He gave it a single, long pull, from base to tip, listening for the reaction. He wasn’t disappointed, hearing the soft hiss between clenched teeth- he didn’t even need to see his commander’s face to know the expression. He released him before reaching up and plucking the man’s glasses from his face. He turned to set them on the counter, before stepping over the rim of the tub, and looking to the Marshal with raised brows and an inviting little smirk.

The Field Marshal’s eyes were narrowed at the other, though whether it was because of the teasing or because he could no longer see very well was hard to say. Kenren reached a hand out, and Tenpou took it, stepping into the tub with the other, before reaching down to start the shower itself. Water fell down on them both in a warm spray. Tenpou reached up to rake his dampening hair from his face with one hand, appreciating the feel of the water beating down on his back. 

The General reached out, grasping Tenpou’s hips and drawing him closer, bending down to capture his commander’s lips with his own in a kiss. The Marshal made a soft sound against Kenren’s mouth, before parting his lips to give his subordinate’s tongue entry. One of the General’s hands traced the swell of Tenpou’s hip, the other sliding up his water slicked back, following the elegant curve of his spine. He deepened the kiss, his hips rolling against the other, relishing in the muffled moan the Field Marshal gave against his lips, and the way he bucked his hips in return. 

Tenpou’s arms slipped around his General’s waist, hands flattening against the smooth muscle of his back. He glided them up to Kenren’s shoulder blades, before digging his nails in and raking them slowly down the other’s broad back. The General growled into the kiss, his hips shifting a little more insistently against Tenpou’s, their hard cocks sliding and rubbing together between them. Kenren was determined to win this time, and it showed, his kiss leaving the Field Marshal gasping for breath when the clench was finally broken. 

“Mmph…” Tenpou looked up at the other, catching the hungry expression in those dark eyes. A jolt of pleasure bolted down his spine, his teeth catching his lower lip briefly. The General dipped his head, teeth catching once more at the other’s shoulder, and the moan that left Tenpou was low and stifled. He nipped at the wet flesh, working it with his lips and teeth, hands dropping to the Field Marshal’s hips and drawing him tight against himself, grinding his hips against him slowly. Skin to skin as they were, he felt the Field Marshal’s abdomen tensing, his muscles winding tighter and tighter like a spring, and he knew he was almost there. He ran his tongue along the other’s neck, before catching Tenpou’s earlobe between his teeth and tugging lightly.

“Hah… shit-” The Field Marshal swore breathlessly, his chest hitching. He was so close--

Kenren’s smirk as he released his commander’s earlobe was cruel, and he used his grip on Tenpou’s hips to push the other away from him, separating their bodies just when the shorter male was on the verge of orgasm. The gasp of surprise from Tenpou was met with a taunt: “You don’t want to lose _that_ easy, do you? Aren’t _you_ supposed to be the boss here?”

Panting, Tenpou’s head shot up, his dark violet eyes practically sparking. The dangerous expression on his commander’s face sent a bolt of searing pleasure straight to Kenren’s groin, his cock twitching. He was frozen under the burning intensity of that look, and suddenly he felt a thread of unease in his gut that only thrilled him more. _Shit-_

Catching hold of his shreds of self control with an effort, the Field Marshal’s lips curved in a faint smile, that heat fading from his eyes, but it was still there… just lurking. “Sounds like _someone_ just wants to clean my room for me.” He retorted, before tipping his head back under the shower’s spray. He reached up and scrubbed his hands through his hair, wetting it down thoroughly, before grabbing the shampoo and lathering it up. 

_Fuck._ Kenren wondered if he had screwed up somehow, his gaze dipping to the Field Marshal’s bobbing cock. He watched the sudsy water run down the other’s body as he washed his hair, eyes tracing the lines of his commander’s form. Despite spending much of his time being rather lazy, the man was fit and toned, lean muscle rippling on his frame that few would suspect him of having. 

Watching him rinse the last of the shampoo from his hair, Kenren reached out and took Tenpou’s hand, gently guiding him aside so he could take his place beneath the spray. The Field Marshal went willingly enough, glancing to his General with a faint little smirk as they traded places. Tenpou took the soap and began to lather his body as Kenren shampooed his own short spikes. 

The Field Marshal wasn’t done with his General yet. He watched the other as he soaped himself up, waiting for his moment to strike. And, soon enough, it came-- as Kenren tipped his head back to wash the shampoo from his hair, Tenpou made his move. He stepped close, one hand wrapping around the larger God’s cock in a tight grip, before beginning to stroke. The soap on his hand made it a sinfully slick grip, and Kenren made a strangled sound at the unexpected touch. _Dammit, he should have known--_ “ _Ah!_ ” He couldn’t bite back the cry that left him as Tenpou twisted his wrist _just so_ on the downstroke, thumb teasing at the sensitive head. Between clenched teeth, he gritted, “You little bastard.” 

Tenpou chuckled. “Who, me?” He replied, before using his grip on Kenren’s shaft to pull him closer. Kenren, led by the cock, went, he couldn’t really do anything but. Stepping closer to his commander, his hair plastered down, strands laying against his forehead, he looked down at the shorter male, his chest heaving slightly with quickened breaths. “Who fucking else-” he started, but Tenpou’s hand released him suddenly, and he was guided firmly aside, so the Field Marshal could take his place under the water. 

He stood where he was placed, blinking, his cock painfully throbbing, balls drawn up tight. _That--_ He growled, teeth gritted down hard, before taking up the soap and beginning to lather his own body.

Tenpou hummed under his breath as he rinsed the soap from his form, feeling amused with his little trick. He tipped his head back, letting the water wet his hair down again, before he raised his hands to rake his fingers through it. Taking the conditioner in hand, he put some in his palm before setting the bottle down. Rubbing his hands together, he combed the conditioner through his hair with his fingers, eyes closed. 

Kenren saw his chance, and he took it. Moving quickly and quietly, he got to his knees, hands rising to Tenpou’s hips, but not quite touching. He took the head of the Field Marshal’s cock in his mouth, hands coming down on the man’s hips to hold them still as he did. The startled sound that left his commander as his hips tried to jerk into the contact drew a little groan from the General, the vibrations further stimulating Tenpou. 

“Ahh, fuck--...” Fingers in Kenren’s hair, slick with conditioner, grasping, tugging him closer. The Field marshal’s eyes were squeezed shut, head tipped back, chest heaving with his panting breaths.

The General’s eyes slipped closed, scalp tingling at Tenpou’s touch, and he obeyed those silent commands, the tugging and soft sounds of want. Tongue swirling over the head of his commander’s cock, he moved his head forward, taking more of the shaft in his mouth. His tongue pressed and stroked along the sensitive underside, teeth grazing ever so gently on tender flesh. Cheeks hollowed as he sucked, before he bobbed his head forward, swallowing more of the other’s shaft down.

“Hah…” Tenpou gasped, before clenching his teeth, his hips shifting into that skilled mouth. He could feel the blooming heat low in his belly, pressure building to the breaking point, and his grip on Kenren’s short hair tightened in anticipation. The muscles low on his abdomen drew tight, his breath hitching, and he was poised just on the edge of going over--

Heedless of the grip on his hair, Kenren withdrew his head, letting Tenpou’s cock escape his lips as he pulled free from the other’s hold. Tenpou made a strangled little sound of frustration, and the General smirked to hear it. He rose to his feet, grip on the other’s hips used to make them switch places again-- it was time for him to rinse the soap from himself. Tenpou shot him a smoking look as he went, but made no protest. 

Kenren had the feeling he was in trouble, but he played it off, washing the soap from his skin and taking a dab of conditioner to comb through his own hair. He rinsed it out, expecting the Field Marshal to make another move. His anxiety and apprehension rose as nothing happened. _What’s he planning?_ He wondered, watching the other as he rinsed himself off.

Tenpou looked back at his General, resisting the urge to stroke his own aching cock and relieve the pressure and tension. He wouldn’t need to do that, and he knew it. Waiting for the other to finish rinsing, he stepped close again, and grabbed his subordinate roughly by the hips, before drawing him close. Kenren went, pressing to his commander with a little smirk. He rolled his hips against Tenpou, who hissed between his clenched teeth.

The Field Marshal’s nails dug into the skin of Kenren’s hips as he held him there, grinding against him with harsh breaths. _So close…_ He pressed his head into Kenren’s neck, hips thrusting, ragged breaths belying just how on edge he was. He didn’t even care about winning anymore, he just wanted--

Once more at the risk of pain, Kenren pulled back from Tenpou, pushing the other away from himself despite the tight grip on his hips. This time, however, it seemed his teasing was at an end, because as he raised his gaze to Tenpou’s face, he was met with such an expression in those dark eyes that he froze in place. His stomach did a fluttering little flip at the almost _murderous_ look on his commander’s face, but he had no time to react before the other was upon him again.

Tenpou wrapped his arms around the other, nails biting into the flesh of Kenren’s back as he bucked his hips against his subordinate. He wouldn’t be denied again, dammit. Kenren gave a strangled little sound of surprise, before gasping at the sharp pain of those nails digging into him. The desperation of the other’s grip. The stinging of the scratches he’d just received. The rolling and fierce bucking of those hips against his own. Tenpou’s trembling and tensing, he knew it was coming. The Field marshal panted harshly near Kenren’s ear, his grip on the other tightening, and at last--

Orgasm ripped through Kenren, sudden and savage, his teeth clenching against the cry that wanted to tear from his lips as he helplessly unloaded against Tenpou’s flesh. He could feel his commander’s cock pulsing and flexing as he, too, came, and they clung, gasping, to one another as they rode it out. The water beat down on their panting forms as they held on to each other to keep from falling. 

“Fuck,” Kenren managed at last, raising a hand to rake his hair back from his face. “...who won?”

Tenpou was still catching his breath, enjoying the warm afterglow and little twitches of his muscles from the much needed release. “Ahh… why not. Call it a draw?” He responded, lifting his head to give the other a smile. He loosened his grip on Kenren’s back, resting his head on the other’s shoulder again.

Kenren considered it, then shrugged. “Yeah. A draw sounds good,” he replied with a chuckle, before pressing a kiss to Tenpou’s wet temple, lips curved in an affectionate smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In the second chapter I tried to illustrate the shift back and forth in power between them, and how at the end of the day they're closer to equals than anything else. Tenpou enjoys being the dominant one, it plays on his hidden sadistic streak, but Kenren knows all his hot buttons and loves to push them. He also brings out sides of Tenpou few others get to see.
> 
> And, of course, poor Kenren still lost. There's always next time, General!


End file.
